Promise Kept
by The Writer Triumphant
Summary: While other Earth Kingdom girls close to her age and status dreamed of big weddings, Toph kicked up dirt and whished for a guy that wouldn’t insist she wear a dress. Tokka evident, slight implied onesided Zukaang, implied Kataang. TOKKA WEEK Day 1.


**Prompt:** TOKKA WEEK Theme Day 1: _Betrothal_  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar: The Last Airbender, its ideas and characters. belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, who, for some reason, have agreed to let their amazing series be made into a live action movie.  
To be directed by M. Night Shyamalan.  
Yeah.  
That guy.

* * *

It was, quite possibly, the most embarrassing moment of Toph's life. Either that or the best. Which was strange. They were sitting around a campfire, almost a year after Zuko's coronation, exchanging stories about where they'd been and what they'd been up to. Aang had the most to share, of course.  
Eventually they'd tapped into a case of Fire Vine wine that Zuko had brought along – nothing too risky, but enough to relax them and get them to stare more intensely into the fire than usual. At some point – and this was the point Toph would remember because if Zuko hadn't spoken up, she would have experienced the best/most embarrassing moment of her life much later on – Zuko looked over at Aang, a sort of bitterness in his voice that probably wouldn't have been there if it hadn't been for the Fire Vine, and asked, "When are you and Katara going to get engaged?"  
Aang spit out what he was drinking and hastily began muttering what sounded like an attempt to change the subject.  
"So, Toph," Sokka began. "What about you? Have your parents managed to tie you down to anyone yet?" there was laughter in his voice. Toph? Tied down? Never.  
She must have said as much with her facial expression, because he laughed out loud.  
"Hey, promise me something," he said seriously, and Toph noticed that the others had quited down to hear. "If, by the time your old enough to be married but no man will put up with you, you'll marry me."  
She was sure her face was betraying her. Certain of it. She scoffed. "Whatever, Sokka," she said finally, words stiff.  
He must have been wearing an arrogant smirk as he leaned over. "Promise me."  
She sighed, rolled her eyes and punched a fist deep into the earth. "Fine. Whatever."

* * *

That had been four years ago.  
Toph was seventeen now, still running away from home and beating the sand out of everyone and anyoen who had the guts to challenge the Blind Bandit. She still visited her friends, a little less frequently now, but she did. Though it had been two years since she'd heard from Sokka.  
"Toph, dear, after dinner your father and I have something to discuss with you," her mother said, passing her room that evening. Though she still hated the strict binds of her parent's home, Toph made an effort to stay with them at every now and then. And with that unspoken promise she tried her damnest to follow their rules. Stay within the walls, don't practice Earthbending on the property, dress nicely for dinner. She ran her hands over the silky material of tonight's ensemble. She hated it. It reminded her of... a wedding dress. She wrinkled her nose at the comparison. Why was she thinking weddings all of a sudden?  
Because she was seventeen, that's why. She felt a rock of nervous tension fall into the pit of her stomach. That was it, wasn't it? That's what they wanted to talk to her about. She felt like tearing the dress off and bolting. While other Earth Kingdom girls close to her age and status dreamed of big weddings, Toph kicked up dirt and whished for a guy that wouldn't insist she wear a dress. Her parents had been introducing her to important people's sons, now that she recalled. She'd even overheard her father discussing her dowry with someone in their sitting room a few months ago, someone who didn't feel like her mother. Stupid! She should have recognized the signs.  
"I'm leaving tomorrow," she announced once dinner was over and they had come to the sitting room for cake and tea, before either of them could get a word out. "There's going to be an Earth Rumble in Omashu and Bumi wants me to go up against their champion." She took a long sip of her tea.  
"That's fine, dear, but you'll be coming back to have your wedding here in the spring, won't you?" her mother's voice was soft.  
Toph stood up. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not engaged now, and if you expect me to submit to some noble you've chosen – " but the rest was cut off.  
"You are engaged," her father said. "Your fiancé wrote to us last week to say he was coming to meet us and earn our blessing. We decided months ago that we couldn't make you marry anyone you didn't care about, but apparently you've been engaged for almost five years now without telling us." There was a note of mingled anger and amusement in his voice. It was that, more than anything, that made Toph sit back down.  
"What?"  
Only the ball of her foot touched the stone ground, her senses muffled by the plush rug. But there it was, familiar footsteps. Again she stood, turning toward the doorway.  
"Hi, Toph. Remember what you promised?"  
Well, she was wrong. _This_ was the best moment of her life.


End file.
